


Recovery

by Kaishiru



Series: RenAo Week 2015 [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hospitalization, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Recovery, Rehabilitation, Ren learning to walk, Sweet, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since he woke up in Midorijima hospital, Ren wanted nothing more than to go home with Aoba. But first, he needs to learn how to walk... (For RenAo week day 1: Recovery)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery

After opening his eyes a month and a half ago in his new human body, Ren has managed to learn how to talk fully thanks to Aoba. The nurses there did try to help but it seemed more difficult. He knew what to say but sometimes his voice just stops working for him and he looks away in shame. If he couldn’t talk often anyone else, he won’t be able to do that with Aoba as he did when he was inside that Allmate. Another thing bugging him is that he hasn’t learned to use his muscles properly. So things anyone else can do like, eating or holding things in their hands cause pain for Ren which leads to him dropping things frequently. It’s disheartening and the amber eyed male feels as though he can’t do anything in this body.

Though whenever Aoba comes to visit him, he is absolutely elated and happy to see him and he tries to talk to him as often as he can manage. If he couldn't force himself to talk at that time, Ren lets Aoba talk to him instead. He actually loves when Aoba talks to him about anything. Most of all, just being able to hear Aoba talk with his human ears is so wonderful. He could listen to him talk forever.

Since Aoba had the day off, Ren figured he would be able to spend the whole day with him and he even tried to smile often. Aoba's normally cheerful mood helped with him expressing his emotions more. He truly loved seeing Aoba smile so often and he loved his face too. He was hesitant to touch his cheek as that would be a little weird for his beloved to understand. His body wasn't his from the beginning after all. Still, Ren couldn't stop himself from loving Aoba and wishing to get stronger so he could be with him. And protect him with his human arms. And hold him in his human arms.

Everything he does is all for Aoba. And it will all be worth it once Ren becomes strong enough to leave and finally be with the one person he loves.

As the two of them talked, a nurse knocked on the door and entered the room. “Excuse me, Sei-san? It's time for rehab. Are you going to attempt to walk again today?”

Ren was quiet when she asked this then looked up at her and nodded. Aoba then took the time to help him out of the bed with the nurse's assistance then into the wheelchair. They all went to the area in the hospital where rehabilitation happens and there were a few other people there. Learning or reteaching themselves on basic human functions like talking, walking and various things. Sometimes they even do stretches. That is what Ren will have to do today along with attempting to walk.

With Aoba here with him, Ren feels like he may make more progress today. He allowed Aoba to wheel him over to the parallel bars. To any human who can walk, it would be simple for them to walk across to the other side. Ren saw it as a really long and endless pathway he may never get out of. Aoba noticed the change in his mood even with his facial expression displaying the obvious fear and anxiety. He had an idea and went to the end of the parallel bars.

“Re—Nii-san, it's okay,” Aoba assured Ren as he lightly touched his shoulder before going to the end of the parallel bars. “I'm here with you. Why don't you try to come to me?”

Ren nodded as the nurse had helped him to his feet and he struggled to grab hold onto the bars, one hand on each side. He pulled himself to his feet shakily then glanced over at Aoba, waiting for him at the end of the seemingly long walkway of those bars. Can he do it this time now that Aoba is here? He hopes so. Each progress gives him a chance to get more used to his body and become stronger.

That is his main and only goal.

To get to Aoba. He would love to hold him but the nurse was there and he isn't sure if he could do that in this body. It isn't really his despite the fact he's inhabiting it now. The amber-eyed male took a deep breath then focused as much as he could on picking up his feet and moving them forward. He has to reach Aoba. He has to. This is for him...

Ren attempted to move his other leg forward, feeling a fraction more confident in his abilities. He did feel an ache in his knees but it was very easy to ignore. It was okay since he hasn't moved much since he woke up in his new body for the first time. He just needed to keep moving. His grip only loosened when he advanced across the parallel bars, his desire to reach Aoba becoming stronger.

 _'Just a little more...'_ He thought, approaching the half way mark. He really started to feel more confident. Ren wanted to reach him. His Aoba. The one who he wished to be with all this time. He wanted to get to his goal...

Ren's knees started to buckle and his step staggered a little as he tried to keep himself up, gripping the handles more firmly that time. The nurse was very prepared to catch him if he collapses to the ground completely. The male then saw Aoba about to come to him, his face showing worry for him. Now he felt disgusted with himself for being so weak. He wondered if Aoba will love him now...

Hearing a pair of footsteps beginning to approach him, Ren looked up at Aoba with pleading eyes. Basically asking him to stay where he is and wait for him. Ren was going to do this and he'll do it. This sort of thing was going to take some time and he knew that. He hopes Aoba will understand that as well even though Ren wishes to not take so much time learning things that a grown human should know already.

“Sei-san, I believe that's enough for today. You've done well for now.” said the nurse as she tugged at his arm to help him go back to his chair. Ren shook his head then, wanting to continue.

_'I have to do this... I want to... I **need** to do this for him...and for myself.'_

Ren managed to regain some balance and pulled himself up a little without the nurse's help, though he was struggling. It felt good since he felt as if he could do this on his own. Now he was sure he can do this on his own. Once he successfully walks on his own, it's another step for him closer to being with Aoba once he gets out of this hospital. With his hands gripping the bars firmly, Ren attempted to move his feet forward and glanced over at Aoba. He noticed the blue haired male looking anxious but also very relieved for him as he moved closer. Just several more steps...

A smile graced Aoba's features as he noticed Ren advancing closer to him, his steps becoming better and much less wobbly. Just a little more...

Five more steps...

Four. Three. Two...

He did it. Ren let out an exhale as he finally reached Aoba who was completely elated to see Ren successfully walk across the parallel bars. Ren's hand reached out for Aoba's and held it, almost asking if he was proud of him. From the look in Aoba's eyes, he was definitely proud. The blue haired male just saw Ren walk for the first time and Ren couldn't have been more proud of himself. However, he felt a bit more pain than he felt when he was halfway across and he needed to sit down. Thankfully the nurse was nearby with the wheelchair and Ren was helped into it by Aoba.

“You did wonderful today, Sei-san!” The nurse chimed as she lightly patted Ren's shoulder. He did do wonderful. It's one more accomplishment and he had to thank Aoba for that. Ren glanced up at the nurse and nodded. It hurt a little but he didn't mind. His eyes then went over to Aoba who is still smiling at him. His approval was all Ren needed.

Finally, Aoba touched his forehead to Ren's as he whispered to him low enough so only Ren could hear him. “You did so well today, Ren. I'm proud of you.”

Hearing those words made Ren so happy. He wanted to hug Aoba but the nurse was there and she might think it's weird for Aoba's “brother” to hug him in such a way. For now, Ren was fine with just his and Aoba's usual forehead touch. Their good luck charm.

The nurse had to look at Ren's chart so she could check his progress and Ren took the time to touch Aoba's cheek, silently thanking him for being here with him. Aoba smiled at Ren then placed a kiss on his forehead. It felt so nice... Ren thought this was enough for now. It would have to be until he's out of the hospital and home with Aoba. So Ren will continue to learn to walk until it is less painful to do so as well as learn to do everything a human can do.

Unfortunately, Aoba had to pull away and settled for resting his hand on Ren's shoulder. They can't touch each other. Not yet. Not until they are sure they can do such a thing. Or not until they are sure of what they want to do in regards to Sei's wishes for Ren to use his body. They weren't sure exactly but they will have to figure it out eventually or they won't ever be able to get over that. For now, Ren needed to focus on getting better.

Ren knows that his hard work will be very much worth it soon. He crossed a hurdle and now he felt like he can do anything. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a little longer and that's okay. Aoba is here to help him recover. That's more than enough reason for his motivation.

 _'I will become stronger so Aoba can continue to depend on me. And I can finally protect him...'_ He thought to himself as he allowed Aoba to wheel him back to his room. Ren would have done more rehab today but he was feeling too much pain now. Aoba went back to Ren's room with him and talked along the way.

They spent the rest of the day in Ren's room until visiting hours at the hospital was over. Aoba had to go home and Ren was a little sad. He'll see Aoba tomorrow. He was his good luck charm after all and he'll recover faster now he has a primary goal.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** For Day 1: Recovery
> 
> Hey, everyone! I have written this for the RenAo week event on tumblr but I was unable to have my internet bill paid before then. I'm still without internet so even posting small things like this from mobile is extremely difficult and a fucking nightmare. So I really apologize if there are any typos.......
> 
> I do hope you guys like it. I will post more and longer fanfictions and drabbles when I have internet at my house again. ^^; Especially the ones I've wrote for RenAo week.


End file.
